Only Makes Love Stronger
by gleekforever63
Summary: Alec walks in on something he never should've seen. Magnus has to defend himself.


**Hey! I know, I should be working on Taken right now, but I couldn't resist writing this story. This is loosely based off of something that happened to me and my friends. Two of my friends and I cosplay as Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle (we also have a Jace and Raphael but it was just the three of us there). Anyway, this really happened to us when we were role-playing and messing around all day yesterday. Some things are different from what actually happened but I'll say what those things are in my end author's note. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: swearing, boy x boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**(Alec POV)**

There are some days when I just completely hate my life. These bad days didn't happen to me often, but today happened to be one of those days. One of these was the day I realized I was gay and that I could never be accepted for who I really was in the Shadowhunting world I lived in. Another was the day I realized I liked Jace, my brother who would definitely not treat me the same if he knew. I found out later that he knew all along, but that is irrelevant. Another happened on the day when Max died. My little brother was very important and close to me so of course I was devastated. The others were mostly days Magnus and I fought. Today was another bad day.

It started off just like any other day of my life. I was out, doing my job as I did every day, and Jace and Izzy were being their lazy selves, ditching and leaving me alone, as usual. It really didn't surprise me when they did this anymore. It also happened to be pouring down rain as if I were caught in a huge storm without the lightning, which, I suppose in a way I was. I couldn't even see five feet in front of my face. Scratch that, I couldn't even see my own hand. It's times like these that I'm really jealous of those oblivious mundanes who can sit inside, warm and comfortable, by a fireplace with not a single care in the world. If only they knew what was going on all day right outside their doorstep. I don't think their small minds would be able to handle it, let alone their frail bodies and weakened muscles. We Shadowhunters were built for this work, literally. That's what the angel side of us is for.

Luckily, I wasn't really doing all that much that day, so I decided to come home early anyway and began trudging through the rain and puddles that were threatening to start floods back towards the Institute. I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body, trying desperately to cling to the little warmth I had left. What I wouldn't give right now to have a certain sparkly warlock to cuddle up against. In fact, I think I'll go over there to his apartment right after stopping by the Institute to change out of these wet clothes.

After I don't even know how long of walking through the pouring rain, I arrived at the Institute, wetter than I had ever been in my life. I dragged my feet, which were weighed down by my water soaked jeans and combat boots, up to my room, where I was able to change into a comfortable black T-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans, which happened to be baggy, faded and ripped. Magnus will throw a fit if he sees me deliberately choosing to dress like this. I shrugged, not able to bring myself to care. I picked up my water soaked jacket, planning to take it somewhere to hang it so it could dry off. When I passed by the library, though, I could hear voices coming from within, voices I assumed to be Jace and Izzy. Knowing that they would want to know that I was home and safe, I decided to drop in and say hi. I pushed open the door and walked toward the arm chairs in the back where they could be found when in the library. All thoughts of saying hi or checking in with my younger siblings vanished, though, when I took in the horrifying sight before me. I could make out two people sitting together in an arm chair, one clearly sitting on the other's lap. I'm pretty sure Jace was in the room as well, but that wasn't where my focus was. I could tell that the one on top was Izzy, but from this angle, I didn't know who the other was. Thinking I had interrupted her and Simon at first, I started to turn to walk away. That was until I noticed the spiked hair and glitter covering the man's head, which was all I could see of him, aside from the ring-adorned hands resting on my sister's back. It took a moment, but my jaw dropped in complete shock as I realized just who was there in that chair with Izzy. My drenched jacket dropped out of my hands, making a small thud on the hardwood floor that was in that section of the library, and I must've let out some noise of surprise because everyone in the room turned to look at me at the same time.

I did the only sensible thing; I turned and ran from the room, tears already beginning to streak down my face. I heard Magnus yell "Shit!" over and over, but I didn't pay much attention. I didn't see the way Magnus pushed Izzy forcefully off of him and start to run after me, but I somehow knew that he had. Reaching my room, I bolted in and slammed the door with enough force to rattle the frame and probably the whole house. I flung myself face-down on my bed and let the tears fall silently. Within a few seconds, Magnus was there knocking at my door and calling out my name, but I ignored him. What else was I supposed to do? Eventually, he chose to try the doorknob to find I had mistakenly forgotten to lock it and just came in to my room.

"Get away from me!" I shouted at him through my tears, trying and failing at not letting my current state of depression creep into my voice. When I felt the change in pressure from him sitting on the bed, where I currently had my face buried in the pillows, next to me, I stood up and started to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm to stop me and I spun on him, slapping him hard enough to bruise his cheek, and, honestly, I hope it did. It got him to let go of my arm at least, but when I had turned, I mistakenly showed him my tear-streaked face. He walked slowly toward me and I didn't move, standing my ground.

"Oh Alec." He stroked my cheek, vainly attempting to wipe my tears, and I slapped his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me," I spat out with as much maliciousness and venom in my voice as I could manage at the moment. He looked hurt and it served him right. When he looked like he was about to say something, I cut him off. "Why?" I spat at him.

"Alec, I didn't mean it." That typical line made the anger flare up inside of me, replacing the hurt.

"I walk in on you making out with my sister in my house and you tell me you didn't mean it? Because it sure looked like you meant it earlier!"

"Alec, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think? That's the best you can come up with? You cheat on me with my sister and you tell me that it's not what I think? Then what the hell was it? Because I sure as hell don't know!"

"It didn't mean anything!" He tried to take my hands but I pushed him away and took a step back.

"It meant something to me! Doesn't what we have – or had maybe I should say – mean anything to you? Because it sure meant a lot to me!"

"Alexander…"

"No! Don't call me that! Not anymore." I folded my arms across my chest as tightly as possible, as if trying to hold myself together, which, in a way, I was.

"I love you! You mean the world to me!"

"It sure didn't look that way a few minutes ago."

"Alec, I –"

"You know, I really thought that what we had was something special, but you were just using me. I was just another guy to you wasn't I? All those people you've had before, I was just another one. I didn't mean anything to you, did I? I probably never did in the first place."

"I love –"

"No! Don't say it! You're such a liar!"

"Alec, please! Just let me explain!"

"No. There's nothing to explain. I think you should leave."

"But –"

"Get out! Now!" I screamed at him as I pointed at the door he had left partially open when he came in. "Leave! I don't want to see you anymore!" When he didn't look like he was going anywhere, I picked up the closest object to me off of the side table, which happened to be a copy of my favorite book, which, ironically, he gave to me, and threw it in his direction. With one last sad look at me, he left the room, closing the door behind him. What gives him the right to be so sad-looking? I threw myself back on my spot face down on my bed, letting the tears really fall freely this time.

* * *

**(Magnus POV)**

_Shit! Shit Shit Shit! Alec is pissed and I'm a fucking idiot! Why did I do that? Shit!_ This is pretty much all that is going through my mind now as I lay on the couch at my apartment, where I collapsed in a sobbing heap promptly after arriving home. I was a mess, that was just it. All of my clients had been sent a message by one flick of the wrist, cancelling all appointments so I could wallow in my sorrow in peace. Yeah, I screwed up, majorly. But it wasn't my fault! Don't get me wrong, it wasn't Izzy's fault either. If only Alec would give me a chance to talk so I could explain myself! I know things would be better then, at least I hope they would be. But, if I can't get Alec to listen to me, then it looks like we're over, and that would kill me. I sat up on the couch as I came to a realization. I won't let it happen. I won't let this be over. What we have is too special to lose and I refuse to lose him. I've lost too much in my life and this is one thing I'm not willing to give up. Alec is the love of my life, and I'm going to have to make him listen to me, whether he wants to or not. He'll have to understand, he simply must. Everything I live for right now depends on it. If he doesn't understand, I don't know what I'll do.

Getting up from the couch, which had been my home for so long that a Magnus-shaped imprint was left on the leather, I made my way over to where my coat had been clumsily deposited on the floor of the entryway as I entered the house a few hours ago and got my phone out of my pocket. Turning it on, I checked for messages and, not surprisingly, had none from the one person I wanted to talk to. Sighing, I punched in an all too familiar number, ignoring the fact that it was now midnight and anyone I wanted to talk to would likely be asleep, and let the phone begin to ring.

* * *

**(Alec POV)**

I really shouldn't be up this late, but I couldn't sleep. Not after what Magnus did to me. Even after all these hours I still have tears streaming down my face. Why did I ever trust him when I knew his past? Why did I let myself believe that what we had was any different from his other affairs? It obviously wasn't. Why did I let myself love him? He didn't love me. If he did then why would he do something like this? I thought I knew him. I thought that what we had was special. I thought it meant something to him! It sure as hell meant a whole lot to me! But I guess my feelings never really mattered as much to him as he made it seem they did. He said he loved me. He said he would never hurt me. He said that he would never leave me. He lied. He lied, he lied! He promised he wouldn't lie to me. He said he wouldn't keep anything from me. Why would he say those things? Was he trying to hurt me? Was that it all along? I know he was never fond of Shadowhunters. Was that it? Was it because I was a Shadowhunter? But then I guess he wouldn't have cheated with Isabelle, another Shadowhunter. Still, he must not like me enough to be faithful, like he promised he would. One of the things that hurt me the most wasn't the simple fact that he cheated, but that he cheated with a girl. I always knew he was bi but I always assumed he leaned more toward the gay side. He had told me that he was more into guys; I was just stupid enough to believe him.

Fresh tears were streaming down my face now. It seems as soon as I could calm myself slightly, all these thoughts would come back and then some and the tears would be renewed, falling harder than ever. I sat up and put my face in my hands as I let the tears fall, ignoring another knock on the door and Izzy's voice calling to me. She had knocked many times, as had Jace. Most of these knocks had received a not-so-calm "get the fuck away" in response. I thought they would've stopped by now. It is midnight after all. I sighed and threw the nearest object, which happened to be a shoe, at the door, hoping to scare her away once and for all. Eventually, she stopped knocking and I lay back down on my back, letting the tears stream down the sides of my face to hit my pillow and drench it. Turning on my side, I hugged another pillow to my chest, clutching onto it for dear life.

Just as I let my eyes close to attempt sleep, a vibrating came from my silenced phone. When it didn't stop, I knew it was a call so I picked it up. When I saw Magnus's name and a picture of the two of us, happy, and him kissing my cheek, I snapped. I threw the phone back on the desk, but it surprisingly didn't break. When it rang for the umpteenth time, I got up and saw eighteen calls and ten voicemails, all from one Magnus Bane. I made the mistake of listening to one and heard his strained voice, which made it obvious that he had been crying. With one more look at the picture, I threw the phone again. This time it hit the wall hard enough to make the back cover pop off and the battery fall out, flying across the room. It didn't break, but close enough. What right does he have to sound so heartbroken? He's the one who hurt me! If I meant as much to him as he said in the message, then why would he do that with Izzy? That's right, he wouldn't.

I eventually lay back down on my bed, too tired to think straight anymore, and let sleep overcome me. My dreams were filled with yellow and green cat eyes, looking at me with love. My unconscious mind decided to put me through hell and relive every good moment we had ever had together. Great, now even my mind is out to get me. Can't I ever escape this torture? I just wish I could rewind time. I wish I had never called him in the first place.

* * *

**(Magnus POV)**

I sighed deeply. He's ignoring all of my calls now, not that that really surprises me, but I still hoped that maybe he would answer. I guess I had just hoped he would talk to me. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Sighing, I put down my phone on the side table in my room where it rested during the night, but not until after sending one more text to Izzy, the only person who may be able to help me fix things with Alec.

'We have to fix this. Help me –M' is all it said.

Hopefully Izzy would agree to help me. I know how much he and his happiness mean to her. Surely she would help me get him back. I made him happy, didn't I? But he was definitely pissed at me now. She might side with him just because he was so hurt. No, she knows what really happened. She will help me. She has to. If she doesn't, he may never talk to me and I don't know what I would do if that happened. I wouldn't be able to take it. I guess Jace could also help me, but somehow I don't think he'd be the best with emotional things like this.

'Just tell me what to do. This needs fixing now' was the text I got back from Izzy. Good. She's going to help me out. I knew I could trust this girl. There was always something I liked about her.

'We need to get him to talk with me'

'I have an idea. Be in the study at the Institute tomorrow around noon. Jace will let you in. I'll take care of the rest'

'I'll be there'

* * *

**(Alec POV)**

I woke up the next morning sore from sleeping in a strange position. I'm probably going to have sore muscles all day now. Great. That's never a good thing when I'm scheduled to have vigorous training all day. I sighed as I sat up and stretched my arms, trying to sooth the sore muscles but to no avail. I got up from my bed, stretching my muscles as I went. Walking over to the desk in my room where I kept my phone, I noticed it wasn't there. Weird. I always kept it there. I'll have to find where I put it so I can text Magnus with a good morning as I always do every day. It wasn't until I started to walk out my door to find my family and I saw my phone on the floor, separated from the battery, but seemingly not broken, that I remembered the events of the previous night.

My heart stopped in my chest and I fell to my knees in the doorway, head in hands. That's right. It wasn't just a bad dream. It really happened. Magnus really cheated and I really caught him. I was really heartbroken and he was really fine. He had really called me eighteen times and I had really thrown my phone at the wall. It all happened last night, as much as I wish it hadn't. I'm not sure how I fell asleep last night at all. Before I started to cry my eyes out again, I got myself up from the floor, picked up my phone, took a moment to compose myself, and trudged downstairs to get breakfast, but I would probably take it back to my room as I didn't want to confront Isabelle, or Jace for that matter. I expected to just get in and get out as quick as possible, but I forgot that this was my family I was dealing with. They didn't just drop something like that. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I was grabbed roughly by the arm pulled aside by Isabelle.

"Ow, Izzy! Let go of me!"

"No. You're going to stay here and listen to me."

"I really would rather not," I mumbled, but once Izzy had made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Doesn't matter. We're talking. Now." She pushed me down in one of the chairs by the dining room table. I sat and played with the wood of the arm rest, just for something to occupy my mind, a simple distraction from the matter at hand. "You need to talk to Magnus. He –"

"No."

"Alec –"

"No. I won't talk to him. He betrayed me. I don't care what he has to say about it. Come to think of it, you betrayed me, too. I'd really rather not talk to either of you."

"Alec, Magnus can explain. But that's his job, not mine. Just please give him a fair chance."

"I don't think I can do that, Iz. Sorry." I got up from the table to leave her there alone and she surprisingly didn't try to stop me again as I expected she would. She normally doesn't give up this easily. But she only gave me a pitying look, something that I didn't want at the current moment. I trudged back up to my room and collapsed on my bed to wallow in my sorrow in peace, without annoying younger siblings to bother me, at least for a while. It was then that I realized I forgot food, but there was no way I was going back down there.

A few hours later, a little after noon I think, a knock sounded at my bedroom door. I sighed before deciding I would answer it. What harm could it do? If only I knew.

"Who's there?"

"It's Jace. Open up, bro." I sighed before getting up and unlocking the door before traipsing back to my bed and lying face down, telling Jace he could come on in. He walked in the door slowly and made his way over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed by my side and placing one hand on my back in an attempted comforting gesture. I suppose I appreciate the attempt. The thought is what counts, right? At least I think that's how it's supposed to work.

"Do you need something?"

"Sorry, Alec. I know it's not the best time to ask, but do you think you could help me with something up in the study?"

"What is it?"

"Please, man?"

"Ok, fine. Let's make this quick." I slowly forced myself to get up from the bed that had been my home for the past day and followed Jace up to the study. We didn't talk on the way up there, except for Jace constantly saying he was sorry and my response of "Don't worry about it." When we got up to the study, Jace opened the door to the room for me, gesturing for me to enter the small room with the one desk piled high with books first. So now he'll be a gentleman? Where was this side of Jace when I wasn't upset? I walked through the door ahead of him without paying any attention to Jace at all. When I heard the door close behind me, I just assumed he had closed it behind him. I swung around while asking what he needed, but stopped mid-sentence when I saw he wasn't in there with me, but was instead standing on the other side, looking through the small glass window by the door at me. I tried the knob, but, of course, it didn't work. He had locked me in here. I slowly began to realize what this probably was and I spun around, looking past the desk to the arm chair in the corner. My fears were realized when I saw Magnus Bane sitting there, watching me like a fucking hawk.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Magnus Fucking Bane was here, and he expected me to talk to him, to listen to him, as did everyone else. I know Jace and Izzy won't let me out of here until we talk. I can't believe I fell for their fucking plan. I should've known they would try something like this. The only satisfaction I can get out of this is the ugly-looking bruise forming on Magnus's cheek from where I slapped him the day before.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat at him. He didn't answer immediately, but instead got up to walk around the desk and stand a few feet in front of me, just close enough to make me uncomfortable.

"I just want to talk with you. Please, Alexander." I just gave him a stare filled with as much hatred as I could muster up before I responded to him.

"Start talking then. Explain why you felt the need to lead me on and then turn around and break my heart." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall I was standing in front of and looked at him expectantly.

"It was a dare. I was playing truth or dare with Jace and Izzy." I can't believe it. That's what he came up with? A fucking dare?

"You expect me to fucking believe that? What a lie!"

"No, I don't expect you to believe it. But it's the truth!" What a fucking liar.

"I don't believe you! You better come up with a better lie than truth or dare. At least try. Do you even care? Did you ever care at all?"

"Of course I cared! I still do! That's why I'm telling you what happened!" No you're not.

"Ok. So let's say you are telling the truth and you were playing truth or dare." I uncrossed my arms to sign quotation marks around the words 'truth or dare.' "Answer this. Why the fuck were you in my house, in my library, where you know very well I go all the time, with my siblings in an Institute that you really should not be able to get into in the first place?"

"I was watching your siblings. I guess Maryse decided they weren't to be trusted to not party while you were gone. She's the one who let me in. Jace and Izzy convinced me to play with them. I didn't want to at first. Jace dared me to kiss Izzy. I promise I never knew or expected the game to reach that level." He paused to let it sink in before adding, "I'm sorry, Alec. I really am." He reached out to stroke my cheek, which had a single tear running down it, but I slapped his hand away as hard as I could. He even looked slightly hurt. What a fake. "Please don't hate me, Alec. I know you do." Hate? That's such a strong word. Can I even use it here in this situation?

"No, I don't hate you. I hate what you did to me." More tears were beginning to form at the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I made sure to avoid Magnus's cat-like gaze at all times. Because I know, if I happen to catch his eye, I probably won't be able to resist forgiving him.

"I know. And I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry." Is he really? Somehow I doubt it.

"Well maybe sorry isn't good enough!" I pushed him farther away, causing his back to hit the desk, as he had kept stepping closer to me during the conversation, and I turned to face the other way, looking out a window to the street outside, leaning against the window sill and giving the view outside all of my focus. I flinched when I felt his hand lightly touch my shoulder, but he didn't pull away from me when he felt the flinch, and I surprisingly didn't pull away right away either.

"Well please tell me what is good enough! I'd love to know! I'll do anything for you to forgive me, Alexander."

"I don't know. I don't fucking know!" I jerked my shoulder out of reach of his hand, forcing him to let go of me. He was quiet for a long while before he spoke to me in a strained and hushed voice.

"I swear that it was a dare. Jace dared me!" I spun around to face him, looking him in the eye for the very first time since we had started talking.

"And why the fuck did you agree? You could've said no! You should've! Then maybe you would still have me! What could they possibly do or say to you to make you say yes? You knew very well that I could come in at any moment! Yet you still made out with my fucking sister! Of all people!" I was yelling now, even though I'm sure my siblings were listening outside the door and I would rather they didn't hear.

"I didn't know this would happen! I'm sorry Alec!" He was almost yelling now, too.

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore Magnus! I don't even know if I ever could. How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"Alec, you can trust me. I promise that you can." Promises are useless when an untrustworthy person gives them.

"But it hurt! It hurt so much and I don't know that I can forgive you for causing that kind of pain!" Tears were freely streaming down my face now, as much as I had tried and still was trying to keep them away. Magnus cupped my face in his hands, wiping the tears off of my cheeks, and this time, I didn't push him away from me right away. Yes, he had hurt me, but that hadn't lessened my feelings for him. Come to think of it, actually, I had never really told him that I loved him. I'd hinted at it, but the words 'I love you' had never escaped my lips. Maybe that's what drove him away from me. Maybe it was the thought that I didn't really love him.

"I know, darling, and I'm sorry for that. Really, I am. Please, trust me when I say that I didn't mean anything by it. Jace dared me. I won't say it's not my fault because it partially was. I didn't think it through and I'm sorry. I've never been more sorry for something in my life. Please don't push me away! I don't think I could handle that!" His voice had risen in volume and even he was beginning to cry. He let go of my face when I shook him away. As much as I hate to admit it, he was beginning to crack through my shell. I had put up barriers throughout my life and he was the first one to break them when we started dating. Of course, when I saw him with Izzy, they immediately went back up, stronger than ever before.

"Magnus," I had my eyes trained at the ground, and I was speaking at a much lower volume now, no longer yelling, "what you did, it's not ok. It probably never will be, no matter what you say. It was wrong and it hurt me. What would you think if you walked in on me and someone like Jace, or even worse, some girl, kissing? You wouldn't like that! I know you wouldn't, no matter if it was a dare or not."

"I know. It would hurt. I understand that, Alec. I don't blame you for being mad. I would be hurt, too. I guess I'm just some kind of a cruel, heartless, monster, like my parents thought. I have been all along, haven't I?" How can he think that? Had I really upset him so much as to make him believe that?

"No Magnus. You're parents were wrong. You're not a monster! But it still hurt and I still can't completely forgive you! How am I supposed to know that I'm not just like one of the other people you've been with before?"

"Alec! You have to know by now that I'm completely devoted to you and completely, 100% in love with you and every single thing about you! Why can't you see that? I would die without you, Alec! I love you that much! I promise I do! I wish you could see that. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You have to believe that this was a mistake that shouldn't have ever been made at all. I love you! I love you so much! More than anything else in my life! All those other people before meant nothing compared to you! What I felt for them was tiny, no, nonexistent, compared to my extraordinary love for you! I can't bear to lose you!" I blinked and let the tears roll down my face, Magnus wiping them away as they fell. "Please, Alec," he whispered, "please."

"You- You…" I had to take a deep breath and clear my throat before I could speak, "do you really mean all of that?" He nodded his head at me and smiled gently.

"Yes, Alec. Everything." I nodded, still looking at the ground and biting my lip, and thought about everything that had happened today, yesterday, and every single day since we had met. That wink at the party with a call me, the call that started out relationship, how happy we were before everything that happened the last couple days, his betrayal, my depression that followed, the hurt in his voice over the voicemail, his desperation to talk to me, everyone's insistence that I listen to him, everything he'd just told me. Does he really love me that much? He sure seemed like he meant it. But how could I really know for sure?

"I want to believe it. I really do," I said as I looked up to look him in the eye. I meant that. I really did. I suppose letting out all of that anger had helped me begin to calm down and start on the road to forgiving Magnus. But could I already? I don't know.

"Please believe it, Alec. It's all true. Every word of it." He means it. I know he does now. I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"I want to, so badly." He didn't respond, but rather looked at me expectantly, awaiting the next words out of my mouth. "And… I think I might be willing to give you a second chance." The smile on his face was so genuine that it convinced me without a doubt that everything he had said was as true as he claimed. He stroked my check gently and I leaned into the touch.

"Thank you, Alec. Thank you so much. I love you. More than anything." It finally registered in my mind now. He loves me. He really does.

"I-I love you, too." The expression of pure joy on his face is what compelled me to smile and move forward to gently kiss his lips, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist with both of his hands remaining on my face. It was soft and short, but it conveyed everything, every feeling that we were both experiencing at the moment. It meant more to me than any of our other kisses, except for the first one of course. "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered, opening my eyes.

"I won't. I promise." I smiled when he said this and pecked his lips again before pulling away as a click sounded from the door being unlocked and it swung open to reveal Izzy and Jace.

"We heard sounds of love and forgiveness," Izzy announced. I suppose if I forgive Magnus, I have to forgive her, too. But that doesn't mean I forgive her for eavesdropping on us.

"Were you listening to us the whole time?" She shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"If I wasn't so happy right now, I would kill you. Both of you. First for locking me in here and then for eavesdropping on us."

"But you're happy and the door is now unlocked." I gave her a dirty look that caused her to add, "But I'm going to go now," before turning and leaving the room.

"Glad you guys made up. By the way, I really did dare him." Jace smiled at me and Magnus before exiting the room as well, shutting the door behind him, but leaving it unlocked this time.

"Now, where were we?" Magnus asked. I just rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his once again.

* * *

**Yay for sappy endings! This is the longest thing I have ever written, I'm pretty proud of myself here.**

**So I said I would explain what happened in my cosplay group and how it was different than this story so here goes nothing. We act like Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle and our Magnus had pocky and was playing the pocky game with our Alec for a while. Then later, we were all on Skype, so while Alec was talking at a desk on Skype, Magnus and Izzy were sitting together on the floor. When Alec looked over at them, they were playing pocky so then the rest of the time Alec pretended to be mad at Magnus for "cheating" and eventually they made up of course, but it was all fun!**

**I'm Alec in the cosplay by the way!**


End file.
